For Real
by Yugi-Redwall-fan
Summary: He never deserved to end up like this. No friends, all because he's a certain CEO's little brother. He finally made a friend in his 7th grade year, but what happens when this new friend gets him involved with the wrong crowd? PLEASE R&R!


Ok, this is probably going to REALLY suck, but the idea kept popping back up in my mind, so I decided to give it a try. Anyway…please R&R!!!  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"Big brother!" A voice called out in distress. In his room, Mokuba fell to his hands and knees. His face was scrunched up in concentration. He peered underneath his bed. 'Nope, not here.' Mokuba thought. "Big brother!" He called out again.   
  
From downstairs, Seto Kaiba busily typed away at his computer. He glanced at the clock. 8:05. Mokuba would be starting school in 10 minutes. He heard his brother's calls, and got up slowly from his chair. He walked upstairs toward Mokuba's room, and entered.  
  
"What is it kid?" He asked his younger brother, but he already knew. He glanced at an item sitting in the middle of the room.  
  
"Have you seen my shoes?" Mokuba asked, a small speck of hope showing on his face. His brother smiled.   
  
"They're right there." He answered, nodding toward the middle of the room.   
  
"Oh." Mokuba mentally slapped himself. He grabbed his shoes and put them on as quickly as humanly possible.  
  
"Ready to go?" Seto asked.  
  
"Yes. I think. Maybe." Mokuba replied, unsure. The brunette sighed.   
  
"Well, I think I'm ready. Oh well, see you later big brother!" Mokuba exclaimed, rushing downstairs and out the front door, where the limo was waiting. He waved goodbye to his brother who stood fixed in the doorway. He hopped into the limo, and the limo sped off toward the elementary school.   
  
In less than 5 minutes, Mokuba was dropped off at the corner of the street, a little way away from the school, where his friend, Mike, was waiting for him. He had brown hair, and dark chocolate eyes, and was a hair shorter than Mokuba.  
  
"It's not fair." Mokuba said as greeting to his newly found friend.  
  
"What's not?" Mike asked.  
  
"Big brother has a two hour delay for some reason." Mokuba explained.  
  
"Hmm…" Mike thought for a second. "You know, 7th grade is a drag. I hate it. Do you want to hang out at my house again today?"  
  
"And skip school again? Mike, I don't want to fail!" Mokuba reasoned.   
  
He had already skipped school once with Mike, and it was only the second week into the school year. Mike was in his homeroom, and they had decided to be friends since day one of this year. Mokuba barely had friends to begin with. In fact, he didn't have any. Most of the kids had older siblings that hated Seto. And those kids would tell their friends how awful the CEO was, and their friends would tell their friends. Being Seto's little brother, most people didn't want to get to know him because he might be just as rude and mean as his brother. So when Mike talked to him for the first time, and wanted to be his friend, Mokuba gladly accepted.  
  
"Come on." Mike reasoned, "It's only the second time you'd be skipping. You won't miss too much work.   
  
"Well…" Mokuba considered this for a moment. He finally had a new friend. What if Mike didn't want to be his friend anymore if he didn't skip school?   
  
"Ok." Mokuba replied.  
  
"Great!" Mike replied happily, leading Mokuba away from the school to where his house was. On the way they talked.  
  
"We're good friends, right Mokuba?" Mike asked.  
  
"Yeah." Mokuba replied.  
  
"Great, I've got something special planned for today." Mike explained, anticipated.  
  
"What?" Mokuba asked, wondering what they would be doing. Last time they had skipped, they had played video games all day.  
  
"Absolutely nothing!" Mike explained excitedly. "We're gonna sit on our bums all day, watch TV."  
  
"Wow, that sounds like a lot of fun." Mokuba said, full of sarcasm.  
  
"Well, we could do something else." Mike replied, arriving in front of his house and going inside. As Mokuba entered inside, he noted the smell of cigarette smoke.  
  
"Mike, is that you?" A gruff voice called out.  
  
"Yeah dad, it's me!" Mike called out.  
  
"School's over?" His dad asked.  
  
"Yeah dad, where've you been?" Mike lied.  
  
"Sleeping." His dad replied, taking a swig of beer before going back to sleep, the cigarette he was smoking still hanging in between his fingers.   
  
"I'm thirsty." Mike said out loud to himself. We walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer.  
  
"Want one?" Mike asked.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
HAHA! Cliffy. The first chappy stinks, doesn't it? I'm a terrible writer! Don't worry, it'll get better…hopefully…so what do u think? Will he take the beer????? Neway, please R&R!!!! 


End file.
